1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a marketing and information system by which businesses, institutions, and organizations can market to and electronically communicate information to a highly targeted, voluntarily opted-in group of customers via the use of short message services (“SMS”) text and instant messages provided to smart phones; iPhones; iPads, Android type mobile phones; and other similar mobile devices capable of, receiving short messages service texts (“SMS”) or instant messages.
2. Description of Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light only, and not as admissions of prior art.
Currently, there exists the ability to display short text messages (“SMS”) texts on mobile phones, smart phones, iPhones, Android type mobile phones and other mobile devices capable of receiving short message services such as tablets; iPads and other enabled notebooks. This invention envisions the use of SMS text messages as a means of direct marketing; advertising of goods and services; notice of events; communication of alerts; reminders of appointments and platforms for special offers, coupons and links to informational sites.
Available statistics within the industry evidence that the average mobile phone user looks at their mobile phone 150 times a day. The same survey indicates that 95% of SMS text messages are read within the first 5 minutes after receipt and that the average redemption rate for mobile coupons is at 20%. With the significant growth of the mobile phone market and the general acceptance and common use of SMS text messages, there is a defined opportunity for the use of the technology represented by this present invention.
It is crucial to understand that the present invention utilizes what is commonly referred to in the industry as an “opt-in” service and so it is the mobile phone user who actually agrees with and initiates the service represented by this invention. In this way, the invention is truly user friendly. Unsolicited SMS text messages, commonly referred to as “spam” are highly regulated and are generally looked upon as a nuisance in the mobile phone industry. Therefore, the “opt-in” embodiment of the present invention, effectively and legally overcomes that negative factor and “spam” problem.
As compared to other types of direct marketing such as direct mailers; e-mail advertising and telephone solicitations, the SMS text messaging marketing system embodied by this invention provides the consumer with a quick and simple method of response utilizing SMS texting on their mobile phones or SMS enabled mobile devices. Typical mobile phone users are in constant possession of their phones as they go about the business of their day. The SMS text message, which arrives on their mobile phone therefore, will be most likely attended to in the first 5 minutes after receipt and can be responded to in a quick and simple fashion, for example by calling a number or clicking a link to redeem a coupon, make a reservation, confirm an appointment or even make a direct purchase.
The SMS text message marketing made possible by this invention is: (i) first and foremost “permission based”, that is that the SMS text message will only be sent to customers who have previously “opted-in” to receive such messages; (ii) a mass communication tool because of the high percentage of consumers who currently use mobile phones or mobile communication devices capable of receiving SMS text messages; (iii) instantaneous, since SMS text messages can be sent in a matter of seconds or can be programmed to be delivered at the exact time and date to be most likely read by the consumer; and (iv) interactive because it allows the customer to respond to the text message sent via this present invention.